1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin dispensing apparatus and more particularly to a coin dispensing apparatus having a large coin storage capacity including a first tank, a second tank for storing a large supply of coins and a conveyor for transferring coins from the second tank to the first tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,433 discloses a first type of hopper-type coin dispensing apparatus. FIG. 9 shows a perspective view of the coin dispensing apparatus including a support stand 1, a base plate 2 mounted to the support stand 1 in a position inclined to a horizontal surface and a hopper head 3 secured to the base plate 2 by bolts 4 to form a hopper 5 for holding a supply of coins. The coin dispensing apparatus further includes a rotary disc 6 rotatably mounted to the support plate 2 within the hopper 5. A peripheral portion 6a of the rotary disc is provided with a plurality of pins 8 arranged at regular intervals. A central portion of the rotary disc 6 is provided with an overlaying central disc 9. The outer edge of the central disc 9a and the plurality of pins 8 define spaces on the rotary disc 6 for picking up coins from the hopper 5 and transporting them to a delivery zone 7. Three agitating coils 15, extending radially from the center of the rotary disc 6, stir the coins in the hopper. A delivery knife secured to the support plate 2 at the delivery zone 7 and having a tip 10a resting on the outer edge of the central disc 9a transfers coins from the rotary disc 6 to an exit chute 11. A roller 13 positioned above the delivery knife 10 and rotatably mounted to the free end of a spring loaded actuator arm 12 counts the number of coins as they pass between the roller 13 and the delivery knife 10. Elliptically shaped wipers 14, each secured to the support plate 2 by a mouth piece 16, prevent any overlapping of coins on the rotary disc 6 from being transported to the exit chute 11. Each wiper 14 includes a deflection plate 17 for pushing the wiper 14 against an upper circumferential wall 19 to define a clearance between the wiper and the rotary disc 6.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,094 discloses a second type of hopper-type coin dispensing apparatus. FIG. 18 shows a perspective view of this type of coin dispensing apparatus including a support stand 103, a base plate 104 in a position inclined to the horizontal and a hopper 101 secured to the supporting plate 104 for holding a supply of coins. The second coin dispensing apparatus further includes a rotary disc 150 connected to a rotary shaft 142 of a motor and rotated in the clockwise direction A. The rotary disc 150 has a thick bottom and an integrally formed circumferential wall 106. The bottom of the rotary disc 150 has circumferentially spaced holes 152 for receiving coins. An under surface of the rotary disc 150 includes coin feeding arms 153 each of which extends from a peripheral edge of the rotary disc 150 to one of the holes 152 at an angle to the radial direction of the rotary disc 150 (see FIG. 19). Each of the coin feeding arms 153 has a thickness slightly smaller than the thickness of a coin. A support mount 154 under the rotary disc 150 and centered with the rotary shaft 142 rotatably supports the rotary disc 150. The support mount 154 has a thickness slightly larger than the thickness of the coin. As the rotary disc 150 is rotated clockwise A, coins drop one by one through the holes 152 and between the feeding arms 153 under the rotary disc 150. The feeding arms 153 transport the coins upwardly to a coin exit 160. A guiding elliptical plate 155 is fitted around the support mount 154 under the rotary disc 150. The guiding plate 155 includes a linear portion 156 for guiding coins transported upwardly on the feeding arms 153 into the coin exit 160. A lower portion of the coin exit 160 includes a first roller 161 rotatably supported on a roller shaft 162 fixed to the base plate 104. An upper portion of the coin exit 160 includes a movable roller 163 rotatably supported on a movable shaft 164 that moves along an arched groove 165 formed in the base plate 104. The movable shaft 164 is connected to a spring loaded actuator arm 166 pivotable secured by a pin 168 to a bracket 167 fixed to the supporting plate 104. A count sensor 169 secured to the bracket and operated by the actuator arm 166 counts the number of coins as they pass between the first roller 162 and the movable roller 166.
A problem that has occurred in hopper-type coin dispensing apparatuses is the relatively low coin storage capacity of their hopper. This problem is especially pronounced in the gaming industry which relies on coin dispensing apparatuses in game machines to continuously pay out coins to players at high speeds. Game machines are more likely to experience coin shortages in the middle of a play because of the low coin storage capacity of the hopper. Therefore, there is a need to increase the coin storage capacity of both hopper-type coin dispensing apparatuses to avoid coin shortages.